


Then Came The Fireworks

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a big 4th July party at the lake, but Gerard and Frank decide to sneak off into the woods to have a little fun on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Came The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2012. First posted on DW and LJ.

Gerard can still hear the sounds from the party on the beach as Frank drags him further in amongst the trees. He can hear music and chattering and someone laughing, but it all fades into the background when he hears Frank's drunken giggle as he stumbles over a tree root, barely managing to keep upright. 

"Maybe you should slow down a little," Gerard suggests, and Frank's grip on his wrist instantly tightens, fingernails digging into his skin. Gerard stumbles back as Frank suddenly stops and turns around, arms going around Gerard's waist and neck as he kisses him hard and fast. Gerard leans into it, moving one hand to the back of Frank's neck and the other one to the small of his back, just where he can feel a hot strip of skin due to Frank's t-shirt riding up. Frank's tongue is rubbing against his in this almost sweet way, and it—all of it—is getting Gerard really hot.

Frank pulls back to breathe, leaning his forehead against Gerard's, and his breath smells sweet, like candy rather than the beer they've been drinking all night. Frank lets out a soft sigh then, and Gerard realizes that the slight pressure against his thigh is Frank's hard dick. "Fuck, come on," Gerard mutters, and Frank hums in agreement. 

"You know, if you didn't insist on walking so goddamn slow we would have found a nice spot for me to blow you in by now," Frank says exasperatedly. He fumbles to grasp Gerard's wrist again, but Gerard links their fingers instead, and Frank beams up at him.

"If I let you walk as fast as you want to, you'd trip over something and fall and break your neck." Frank doesn't argue, but drags him forward again, ducking under low branches and somehow managing to watch out for where the ground is uneven at the same time. They reach a small clearing a while later, barely lit by the stars and the moon, and they stop in the middle of it. Gerard's mouth is on Frank's the next second, hands cupping the sides of his face as Frank's hands slide up underneath Gerard's t-shirt. 

"Come on, let me take it off," Frank mumbles, and Gerard immediately raises his arms up into the warm summer air. Frank takes off his own shirt as well, and Gerard reaches out to touch him, to feel his skin as their lips meet again. They sink down to the ground like that, kissing and grabbing for each other, and Gerard pushes Frank to lie down, quickly moving on top of him. The ground is covered by soft grass, and it's a little wet with dew, but it's not cold. 

Gerard holds himself up above Frank, supporting himself with one hand on either side of Frank's head as he just lets himself look. His dark hair is all over his face, his honey eyes are shining and he's so fucking beautiful it's crazy. They've been together for a couple of months now, but Frank's beauty still blows Gerard's mind. Gerard isn't sure how long they stay like that, but now Frank is raising a hand to Gerard's cheek, stroking it gently before bringing Gerard's mouth back down to meet his. Gerard pushes his hips down against Frank's as he deepens the kiss, and the sound emerging from Frank is nothing short of perfect. 

He moves away from Frank's mouth, though, kissing his neck instead, biting at his jaw and collarbones, licking down over his chest. Frank's hands are in his hair, fingers curling against his scalp and Gerard groans. He's just kneeling between Frank's legs now, clutching his hips and leaning over as he traces his tongue over the tattoo on Frank's chest, just over his left nipple. He drags his tongue over the nipple and Frank groans and arches under him, hips just brushing against Gerard's. He moves a hand down to palm Frank's erection through his jeans as he sucks and bites down on Frank's other nipple.

"Oh my God, Gee, fuck, you have to do something." Gerard just hums against his skin in reply, considering his options, thinking about what he wants to do. He's got an idea, there's something that he's wanted to do, but that he usually forgets about in the heat of the moment. Not now, though, not when it's supposed to be quick and fun and they're both drunk in the middle of the woods. "Gee, please," Frank whines, and that's all Gerard needs.

"I have an idea," he says, lips still pressed to Frank's hot skin. Frank just huffs, as if to say, "Yeah, what?" and Gerard looks up at him. "Do you think anyone will find us out here? I mean, we walked pretty far, didn't we?"

"What? No, I don't think anyone will come after us." Frank sighs impatiently and wriggles a little under him.

"Okay," Gerard says, sitting up and smirking. Frank just looks at him, confused. "Take off your pants." Frank looks at him, stunned, for another moment but then his hands are undoing his belt and button and zipper and Gerard is moving back to take off Frank's shoes and socks. He helps tugging the jeans off, feeling his own get tighter as more of Frank's body is revealed, but then Frank pulls Gerard back on top of him and his mind gets preoccupied with other things.

He moves one hand to palm Frank's crotch through the warm cotton of his briefs. Frank's gasping and moaning softly, wriggling under Gerard's body and his skin is covered in goose bumps. Gerard can feel them all over him, and he licks over Frank's shoulder, wanting to feel the tiny bumps with his tongue. 

"Gerard, for fuck's sake, if you don't do something soon, I will." Frank pants harshly, hips bucking up into Gerard's hand. 

"Okay, yeah," Gerard replies, sitting back as he slides Frank's briefs down and off. He takes a moment to just look at Frank, his body glowing pale in the moonlight. He's squirming a little uncomfortably under Gerard's gaze, cock rock hard and dark against his belly, and Gerard isn't sure if Frank is even aware of the impatient little huffs he's doing every other second. 

"There, you've got me naked. Now get on my cock. Just touch me."

Gerard runs his hands up and down Frank's sides and laughs a little. "Oh, but I kind of had other plans." Before Frank has a chance to question him, Gerard has rolled him over onto his stomach and is pressing down against him. He's hard in his jeans and Frank groans when he presses down against his ass, pushing back up to meet him. 

"Gerard, what the fuck? We're in the middle of the woods and there's a party going on not ten minutes away from here. You can't seriously be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Gerard laughs a little again, face pressed against Frank's neck, breathing him in. "You said it yourself, nobody's gonna come out here. And if somebody does, I don't care. I just want you. I want this." He licks the shell of Frank's ear, making him groan impatiently again, and says, "I wanna eat you out. Can I?"

"What? Fuck," Frank says, then gasps as Gerard nips gently at his shoulder. "What?" he asks again, with a little more emphasis, as he tries to push himself off the ground and turn around, but Gerard's got him pinned.

"Can I eat you out? I really want to, Frankie. Wanna lick your perfect fucking ass, see what you taste like." Gerard slides down a little, kissing and licking at Frank's spine as he goes, and settles between Frank's legs. He grips Frank's hips with his hands, pulling them up off the ground just as his mouth reaches Frank's crack. 

"Gee, I'm not so sure about this." Frank whimpers as Gerard licks over his right cheek, biting down a couple of times. "What if someone— This is a lot more than just a blowjob."

"No one's gonna come and if they do we'll hear them or they'll hear us from far away and they'll be smart enough to turn and walk the other way." Gerard is getting impatient now because he's been wanting this and thinking about this and Frank's ass is right there, and all he wants to do is spread him open and... "Frank, if you don't want to, just say so," Gerard says at last, not because he wants to stop and do something else, but because he is getting desperate just for anything to happen, and so is Frank.

"No, no I want to. Fuck, I want you to." Frank groans, folding his arms up under his head and hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

"Good," is all Gerard can find it in him to say before licking along Frank's crack, all the way from behind his balls and to the top. He can feel Frank shudder under his touch and moves his hands to Frank's ass cheeks, spreading them apart so that he can get a better reach. He loves this, he loves the feel, the texture and the smell of sweat and something else, something stronger, and he loves how Frank is falling apart in front of him. 

"Jesus, fuck," Frank gasps, and Gerard pulls back and looks up, over Frank's shoulder to see him pressing his face half against the grass, half against his own arms. His back is tense and his thighs quivering as Gerard runs his hands over them. "Fuck, Gerard. More, please." Frank's voice almost breaks and Gerard moans because it's so pure, so perfect, and he wants more. He wants everything.

He dives back in and licks over Frank's hole, again and again as he tastes Frank in the purest way, almost getting dizzy with it. He can feel it getting slicker and slicker, he feels like he's drooling himself as he presses the tip of his tongue in, just the tip, just a little bit. Frank pushes back, groaning deep in his throat and Gerard can feel his cock jerking in his jeans. Fuck, he won't be able to keep this up for too long now. He needs to jerk off, or to do what he actually wants to do, which is to fuck Frank. 

For now, he just keeps fucking Frank with his tongue, though, pressing his tongue in further with each stroke. He licks his way to Frank's balls again, sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, drawing loud, high-pitched moans from Frank. That's it, he thinks, and slicks two fingers up in his mouth. He pushes both into Frank at once, slowly, because he really can't take this much longer, and he really doesn't want to come in his pants. 

"Gerard, fuck, fuck, Ger _arrrd_ ," Frank groans, drawing it out and rolling the last r. "We don't have any fucking lube. Fuck Gerard." Gerard keeps licking in and around his fingers, pushing the tip of his tongue in as far as he can as he uses his free hand to get his belt and jeans undone.

"Condom's lubed up," he pulls back and groans against Frank's hot, flushed skin. "Will that be enough?" He pulls his fingers out and spits on them, adding some more natural lube just in case, and goes back to licking into Frank as he awaits his response. He wants this, he wants it so fucking bad, but if Frank doesn't want to do it without proper lube he'll just have to get him off with his fingers and tongue and then jerk off and come on Frank's ass. Which wouldn't be a bad thing, but it's not at the top of the list of things Gerard wants to do right now. 

"It'll be fine, I think," Frank finally says, panting and pushing back onto Gerard's fingers, onto his face. Fuck, Gerard wants him to ride his face, to ride his tongue, but that'll have to wait for another time, preferably one where they're in a bed and have all the time in the world.

"Yeah? You sure?" Frank groans and nods in reply when Gerard pulls back and looks down at him. "Because this is seriously starting to get too much for me." He gets up and struggles out of his jeans and underwear and throws them to the side before remembering that the condom is in his pocket, so he has to pick them up again. He rips the foil packet open with his teeth and doesn't feel bad when he throws it away somewhere in the wilderness; he's got more important things to think about now. 

He rolls the condom on slowly, and it's slick, even if it's not perfect. It will have to do, though, and considering how wet and loose he's already gotten Frank's ass he thinks it might even be enough. He's so hard he thinks he might come the moment he's in, even though he's hardly touched his dick at all during the foreplay. He does now, though, taking a tight grip around the base and breathing in deep, before using his other hand to spread Frank open again. The sudden heat against his head is mind-blowing, and the tightness as he pushes inside is almost too much.

Frank arches against him, pushing further onto his cock, and Gerard loves it when he's like this. He remembers the first time they did this together, and Frank was on top, riding him like there was no tomorrow, and it had been the number one sexiest thing Gerard had ever seen. This might be better, though, Gerard isn't sure. He's fucking him at a steady pace, going hard and deep, and Frank is losing it, going out of his mind, arching and pushing back, muttering under his breath. It takes Gerard a minute or so to realize what he's saying is, "Oh fuck, Gerard, fuck fuck fuck, Gerard," over and over again.

"Fuck Frankie, fuck," Gerard pants, gripping Frank's hip hard with one hand and reaching around him to stroke his dick with the other. "You're so fucking— You feel so good, baby." He thrusts harder and notices that Frank's stopped muttering. Now he's just panting and moaning, making these high-pitched ah ah noises that are bringing Gerard closer to the edge much too fast. 

Frank is almost there, though, and he cries out, loud and long when he finally tenses up and spills onto Gerard's hand. "Oh fuck, oh God," he pants, almost whimpering, as Gerard thrusts in just a couple more times before pushing as deep in as he can and staying there as he comes. His head is spinning and he can't _breathe_ , and all he wants is for this moment to never end. He wants to just stay inside Frank, hard and on the verge of orgasm forever. When it's over he just feels numb, but he still wants to stay here, inside Frank, forever, asleep.

"You have to move," Frank complains a couple of minutes later. Gerard hasn't even realized that Frank has slipped down to just lie on his belly now, and Gerard is slumped on top of him, dazed and heavy. He pulls out and rolls onto his back, peeling the condom off and tying it off before chucking it toward the trees in the opposite direction of where they had come from. "That was really amazing," Frank says, and Gerard rolls onto his side to look at him.

"I love you." It's not what Gerard means to say, even though he means it with one hundred percent. Frank beams at him and curls one hand around the back of Gerard's neck, bringing him in for a soft kiss.

Then there are fireworks. Literally. They startle apart at the first loud bang, and then Frank's skin is glowing in all the colors of the rainbow as the fireworks keep exploding over them. His eyes are wide with wonder, a childish grin on his lips and Gerard knows for a fact that he's the most beautiful thing in the world. "Happy fourth of July," Gerard whispers, kissing Frank's cheek.

"Happy fourth of July," Frank replies, rolling onto his side and shuffling closer until he is pressed against Gerard, arms going around his waist. "I love you too," he whispers into Gerard's hair, and Gerard shudders, clutching Frank closer to his body. He had already known, he thinks, and he always figured that Frank knew too, but having said and heard it still felt good. It felt official and real now. They aren't just dating or fucking. It's so much more than that. 

"We should probably go back. If we don't get back soon they'll be sending out a search party." Frank laughs, and Gerard adds, "Unless they're too busy blowing shit up and staring at the sky going 'ooh' and 'aah'."

"Going back is probably a good idea either way. I'm not sure we're not going to get lost on the way." 

"I'm sure we'll find our way," Gerard reassures him as they sit up and start pulling their clothes back on. "And if we don't, I promise to keep you safe, and warm."

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

*

They stumble back onto the beach about twenty minutes later, but quickly realize they are two hundred yards or so too far to the left. Gerard counts it as a success considering that for the last ten minutes they really haven't had any idea of where they were going at all, and he was seriously getting ready to just sit down on the ground and wait until the sun went up. Frank had kept pulling him forward, though, whining and saying that he was not spending the whole night outside, he was already covered in mosquito bites as it was. 

"Thank God," he says under his breath, just loud enough for Gerard to hear him, as he wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. Gerard wraps an arm around his shoulder and they stay like that as they walk back to where the original party had been. As they go, they see people lying and sitting around on the beach, talking or making out, some of them even sleeping, and Gerard can feel Frank's soft giggle against his neck. 

They finally reach the big bonfire, which is now significantly smaller than when they left, and when Gerard looks towards Ray's parents' cabin he can see that the lights are on, meaning that Christa and him have probably already gone back there. He wonders for a second where Mikey and Pete have gone, before remembering that they were gonna crash in that Ross kid's cabin, which is a little further down the beach in the other direction.

Only Pedicone is still there, lying on the sand between the fire and the water, asleep and shirtless. Gerard wonders if that girl he had seen him with before had blown him off or if she had actually blown him and then taken off. 

Frank finds an empty can of beer on the ground and throws it at Pedicone, just to make sure he isn't dead or something, and he immediately groans and stirs awake. They settle down on the sand as Pedicone pushes himself into a sitting position, blinking blearily at them. "Where have you been?" he asks, and then answers his own question, "Getting laid?" He makes a face and Frank laughs and turns Gerard's face to his for a soft, lingering kiss. "I hate you."

"You love us," Frank replies. "We're your ride home tomorrow." Pedicone groans and Gerard hides his grin against Frank's hair.

"I love _you,"_ he whispers, and he feels stupid because of how he wants to say it again and again, worries a little that he's gonna wear it out, but then Frank turns his head and kisses him again, and Gerard thinks it's impossible. It's impossible to wear out a feeling, especially one like love. For Frank. 

He cups Frank's cheek as they keep kissing, and when they pull away Frank laces their fingers as their hands return to rest on their laps. When Gerard looks back over at Pedicone he has laid back down and appears to be sleeping. Gerard snorts and Frank just sighs, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. 

"Wanna go to bed?"

"No," Frank answers softly. "I wanna stay out here for a little while." Frank squeezes his hand and Gerard looks into the fire that's slowly dying out, he thinks about Frank's warm body next to his, and there's nowhere he'd rather be than right here with Frank.


End file.
